Modern cloud-based computing technologies, such as Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), and the like, have allowed large organizations, such as corporations and governmental entities, to efficiently provide members of the organization, as well as others related to that organization, access to any number of applications useful for completing their assigned duties. Given that each member typically plays a particular operational role (e.g., salesperson, engineer, manufacturing manager, and so on) within the organization, the particular software applications and other computing assets to which that particular member has access may be tailored in large part to that specific role to reduce the overall computing system costs associated with such access.
While cloud-based technologies have greatly increased the accessibility of the computing assets by members of the organization, such as by way of multiple devices (e.g., desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, smart phone, and the like), thus potentially increasing the productivity of the organization, such accessibility comes at the potential cost of security vulnerabilities due to the potentially large number of members employing multiple devices to access multiple computing assets, at least some of which may involve data of critical importance to the organization. Moreover, as the number of accessing members and the number of applications both grow within the organization, those security vulnerabilities become a greater threat to the organization and its mission.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.